


Happy Birthday Hajime (and his Dick)

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Implied Switching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Iwaizumi, at least what's seen here, barely, bottom!Daichi, fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home and finds a plesant surprise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069241
Kudos: 69





	Happy Birthday Hajime (and his Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is a terrible title or a good one, but I'm sticking to it. Happy super late birthday to Iwaizumi. This os also the IwaDai I've been itching to write. This is also like, the third time I've posted tonight. Whatever works I guess.

Iwaizumi walks into the apartment, slipping his shoes off in the entryway. 

“I’m home!”

His frown deepens when he receives no reply, unusual when Daichi should have been home for nearly an hour now. 

Iwaizumi’s ears perk when he hears a sight gasp from the bedroom in the back.

The gasp, or rather, groan comes again, robbing the man of all caution. He strides down the hallway loosening his tie as he goes. A part of him is certain it will be adorning the floor before too long.

The door to he and Daichi’s bedroom is cracked. Or was, Iwaizumi pushes his way through the door only to freeze, his dick happily coming to play. His boyfriend is bent over the edge of their bed, butt-naked with three fingers in his ass.

“Fingers out.”

The other man removes his fingers, this movements slow and teasing. 

Daichi looks over his shoulder, lips pulled into a mischievous grin. “Like what you see?”

Iwaizumi shuts the door behind him, crossing the distance between the door and the bed in three or four strides. “Turn around.”

Daichi happily complies, sitting back on his heels. His boyfriend runs his eyes over the naked man, taking in his wide shoulders, defined abs, until they come to rest on Daichi’s swollen and leaking dick.

Iwaizumi casts aside his belt and pants.

“May I?” Daichi asks, reaching for Iwaizumi’s boxers.

Daichi’s voice has dropped an octave, barely audible but more than enough to set Iwaizumi’s dick twitching.

In lieu of a verbal reply, he pulls Daichi’s hands to his waiting crotch. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Daichi whispers, so quietly Iwaizumi wonders whether he actually heard him.

But Daichi’s lips definitely moved. “What did you say?”

Daichi smirks. “Thank you for the meal,” he replies, stopping Iwaizumi’s.

_ I’ve died and gone to hea- _

His words are cut off by the swift removal of his boxers and the heat of Daichi’s lips on his cock.

Daichi swirls his tongue around the head, ghosting the muscle over the slit, before pressing fairy kisses all along the shaft.

“Sawa- suck me already.  _ Please. _ ”

The other man takes Iwaizumi in his mouth, humming when Iwaizumi’s cock hits the back of his throat.

Iwaizumi’s eyes harden into sharp focus as his hand wraps around the back of Daichi’s head. He looks at his boyfriend, who nods slightly. The elder pulls his dick back then slams it deep into Daichi’s mouth, fucking himself with the younger’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” He groans.

He loses himself in the warmth of Daichi’s mouth, pulling out at the last minute. Iwaizui wraps a hand around his cock, staving off his orgasm. 

He strips himself of the rest of his clothing. As predicted his tie falls forgotten onto the floor.

“Hajime.” The sound of his name pulls his gaze back to his lover’s leaking cock.

“All fours and finish prepping yourself.”

The command, while brooking no argument (like Daichi would argue at this point), holds a trace of softness. 

While Daichi makes a show of prepping himself, Hajime rolls a condom over his own aching dick, coating it with more than enough lube.

Daichi pulls his fingers out, offering his ass to his boyfriend. 

“Fuck me, Hajime.”

“What’s the word.”

“Fuck me, Hajime, please.”

Iwaizumi growls. Daichi knows how to push his buttons, removing the last shreds of his control.

The older man lines his cock up with Daichi’s asshole, pushing it in a centimeter at a time.

“Hajime, please.”

Hajime takes mercy on his boyfriend--and himself-- snapping his hips, pressing them plush against Daichi’s ass.

He bends over to press kisses up and down the other man’s spine, biting and licking the most sensitive place. The bruises blossoming on the tanned skin brings with it a feeling of immense satisfaction.

Daichi grinds back against Iwaizui’s hip in a wordless beg.

Iwaizumi huffs and flips them over so that Daichi strandles his hips. He wraps his hands around the man’s waist, lifting him up and bringing him backdown on to his dick.

Diachi takes the hint, riding Iwaizumi with the same enthusiasm they both used on the volleyball court.

“More,” Iwaizumi moans before he can catch the words.

They have the desired effect though. Daichi picks up his pace, placing his large hands on Iwaizumi’s chest. In a moment of lust induced inspiration, he uses his thumbs to brush against the other’s nipples while bending down to nip at Iwaizumi’s lip.

The sensation is too much for Hajime. He empties himself into the condom. 

Fighting the desire to collapse, Iwaizumi takes ahold of Daichi’s member, pumping it rapid strokes.

“Cum Daichi. Come for me.”

White spurts from Diachi’s cock, coating Hajime in cum, who doesn’t stop until Daichi has rolled to the side, burying his face in the pillows. 

When their breathing has calmed and Iwaizumi has tossed the condom, the elder pulls Daichi close. 

“What was that for?”

Daichi’s smile oozes satisfaction. “Happy late birthday, Hajime. I’ll make dinner as soon as I can convince my legs to move.”

The puzzle pieces finally connect for Iwaiumi. His birthday, several days ago, had gone unobserved by the exhausted couple. Daichi, ever attentive, would never let his birthday go unobserved.

Iwaizumi trails a hand up and down Daichi’s thigh.“How bout we have birthday breakfast tomorrow and try for a round two tonight. I’ll bottom.”

Daichi’s eyes brighten. “Hmmm. I can’t argue with that.”

Birthday breakfast turned into birthday brunch, with no complaints from either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appriciated of course.


End file.
